Molecular and enzymatic properties of fibrinoligase (i.e. thrombin and calcium ion activated blood coagulation Factor XIII) will be intensively studied. In addition, protein polymerization reactions catalyzed by transamidating enzymes in the clotting of seminal plasma and in the stiffening of red cell membrane will be investigated.